A Collection Of Taang Short Fics
by kaerfratiug
Summary: Inspired by wolvenfire86's air and stone and my insomnia, I decided to try and make my own collection of short, Taang stories!  Finally updated!
1. Misunderstanding

here i am, 3.30 in the morning, im typing in the dark, and about to post this fic, lmao. plz tell me what you think of this n review! btw i already have another one almost done, so stay tuned!

p.s plz help me think of a better title! im not happy w my current one plz tell me in a review or pm :]

* * *

Disclaimer: avatar: the last airbender is sooo not mine

**Misunderstanding**

"Ummm, hey Zuko! Can I talk to you?" Aang asked sheepishly as he approached Zuko, who was sitting by the fire.

Zuko glanced at the younger boy and shrugged, "Sure Aang."

"Thanks!" Aang smiled gratefully as he sat down besides Zuko.

Zuko looked expectantly at Aang and the younger boy twiddled his fingers before starting meekly, "Ok…there's this person I like…and I'm sure I _like-like_ this person. I can't stop thinking of them! We've known each other for a while now…we're pretty good friends, and I know I should tell them how I feel, but I don't want to ruin what we have…you know?"

Zuko nodded and Aang sighed, "We spend lots of time together, and I don't think I can go on like this…not tell them how I feel without exploding!" Aang threw his hands in the air and gave a loud sigh.

Zuko was never good with emotions and feelings. That's was the understatement of the century, so he nodded nervously, unsure of what he should say.

Aang continued, "But like…I don't know how to tell the person…cuz…there's umm, problems…" Aang rubbed the back of his head and he continued in a low voice, "I don't think people will be, umm, accepting of, you know, us together…."

Zuko raised his eyebrow at Aang and Aang blushed, "Well, first of all… the person I like…well…they come from a very high society, all upper-class, rich, fancy and all that, and I'm…I'm just a simple monk…"

The Fire Prince, next in line to the throne, born of royal blood, suddenly felt uncomfortable where this conversation was going, but he shook the feeling off. "Yeah…and?" Zuko asked.

"We're also really different, and we come from different cultures…even our personalities are totally different! But I think we can work through that, you know?"

Zuko felt his throat go dry as Aang forged on, unaware of Zuko's anxiety, "In their culture, I think I'm supposed to ask they're parents for ummm, permission to court them…but they don't really errr, have parents…well, I don't think they count as real parents….and let's just say their parents don't exactly like me….hehe…" Aang blushed even more.

An image of Ozain came into his mind. Zuko gasped as his mind started connecting the dots, "Is Aang…hitting on me? Is he…_GAY_?"

Aang noticed how Zuko had suddenly turned pale, "Err, Zuko…are you ok? You look pale!" Aang placed his hand on Zuko's trembling forehead, "You're even sweating!" Aang remarked as he scooted closer to Zuko.

Zuko noticed how close Aang was, and he could feel his heart hammering against his chest, he tried to scramble away, but Aang just inched closer, worried, as he saw the mixture of shock, nervousness, and disgust on Zuko's face.

_"I know I shouldn't have talked to Zuko,"_ Aang thought miserably, and he mentally kicked himself.

"Zuko…are you ok?" Aang asked again as he forced eye contact with Zuko.

"IMSORRYAANGBUTIMNOTGAY!" Zuko blurted out as he threw his hands in front of him, trembling from head to toe.

It was Aang's turn to be shocked, "WHAT?"

Zuko scuttled away from Aang as he tried to calm down, taking in large gulps of air, "I'm sorry Aang, but I'm NOT gay!"

Again, Aang repeated himself, "WHAT?"

Both boys were speechless. Aang shook his head slowly, "Oh spirits! You thought I was gay!"

Aang stared, agape at Zuko. Silence ensued between them.

Aang broke the silence with his laugher.

"You…thought…I…was gay!" Aang clutched his stomach as he rolled on the floor, laughing. Zuko on the other hand, was still very traumatized. "You-you weren't h-hitting on m-me?" Zuko stammered, his face still pale.

"Oh spirits, no! I was talking about Toph!" Aang wiped a tear away from his eye.

Zuko suddenly felt very, very embarrassed, and he ran his fingers through his hair as the color slowly returned to his face, "Oh! Ummm…then good luck...go for it."


	2. Glider

shorter than the first one, but i personally like this alot :D if u could take a few mins of ur time, PLZ review! :]

* * *

Disclaimer: some common sense...i do NOT own avatar: the last airbender

Aang rushed frantically into Toph's igloo. "Toph!Haveyouseenmyglider?"

"Slow down Twinkles," Toph didn't bother looking up as she continued to grasp the wooden stick in her hand, "Chill out, we're in the South Pole!"

Aang put both his hands on his knees, panting, " Have you…seen… my glider? I….think I…lost it." Aang collected his breath and he looked up.

Surprise surprise! No prize for guessing what Toph was holding.

Toph shrugged, "This piece of wood?"

Aang stared agape at Toph, "B-but…I thought I lost it! I went through the whole village looking for it!" Aang's surprise slowly gave way to anger.

"Toph…" Aang growled, but Toph just stuck her tongue out, "I can't feel much vibrations this damn snow, so I need your fancy stick to help me, ok?"

"Toph! You can't just take my things like that! You should've asked me first!" Aang shook his head, "Last time you took my nuts! Now you take my glider! What's next? You're probably going to take Appa!"

Toph smirked evilly and Aang groaned, "Oh no, you didn't!

"Who knew I could fly blind?" Toph chuckled.

If there was anything Aang got from hanging out too much with Toph, he started to finally act like an earth bender: stubborn and brash.

"Toph! You can't do that!" Aang yelled and Toph retorted with a snicker, "Well, I already did."

Aang started to feel irritated, "That's it! You can't just keep this up! You keep on pushing my buttons! I can't stand it!"

Toph on the other hand, suddenly found her angry boyfriend very, very…_sexy._ It was so un-Twinkle Toes like…and she _liked it_!

"Next time you-" Toph cut Aang off as she tiptoed to plant a kiss on her much taller boyfriend.

She missed and kissed his chin instead. "_Dammit,"_ she cursed in her mind, and she tried again, determine to make amends. This time, she didn't miss.

Suddenly, Aang forgot why he was so angry in the first place, and he slowly wrapped his arms around Toph's small waist, pulling her closer.

"Hey Aang! Have you found your glider yet?" Sokka hollered as he stepped in the doorway. Once he saw the Toph and Aang, he covered his eyes, "Ahhh! Get a room!"

Reluctantly, Aang and a very peeved Toph pulled away.

Aang gave Sokka a bewildered look, "What glider?", while Toph retorted, "For your information, we ARE in a room!"


	3. From Day 1 Part 1

this is the first part, part 2 will be out soon! again, PLZ review to tell me what you think of these short stories!

* * *

Disclaimer: avatar: the last airbender is not mine

From Day 1 (Part 1)

_aang's thoughts/speach will be in italics_

**toph's will be in bold**

if they are talking, there will be " ", if there isn't that means its what their thinking, hope it makes sense!

Day 1:

_Wow, she's really pretty!_

Day 8:

_I should talk to her…yeah! I'll talk to her now!_

…

"_H-h-he-"_

_Ok, I can't do it…umm, tomorrow! I'll talk to her tomorrow!_

Day 9:

"_Hey! I'm A-"_

"**Hi. Bye."**

Day 10:

_That didn't work out so well…sigh. That was really stupid Aang! You just let her walk out on you! Argh! You've gotta do better next time! _

Day 20:

_Should I try to talk to her again? The last time I tried...sigh…_

Day 21:

_Tomorrow I'll talk to her!_

Day 22:

_Ok…I didn't talk to her today…but tomorrow I will!_

Day 23:

_Today's the day I'm going to talk to her!_

Day 24:

_Ok, yesterday I said I was going to talk to her, but I didn't, so TODAY I will!_

Day 35:

_I can't believe I still haven't talked to her! I'm so pathetic, gah!_

Day 45:

"H-hi! M-my name i-is umm…"

_DAMMIT! WHAT'S MY NAME? WHAT'S MY NAME?_

"**Yo! I know you!"**

_Oh my gosh! She knows me! _

"**You're that that kid who zones out a lot in class! –snicker- Nice to meet ya Airhead!"**

_At least she knows me! That's what's important!_

Day 60:

WHACK

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! She punched me! She punched me! That means I'm in! She likes me! Yay!_

Day 123:

_OH MY GOSH! Today, Toph punched me a lot more than Zuko and I got a bigger bruise than him! OH MY GOSH! I think she really likes me! Take that Zuko! I'm now her best friend! SUCKER!_

Day 145:

_I really, really, really, really, really like Toph! I have to tell her how I feel! I can't live like this anymore, it's so frustrating! I'm going to tell her! Ok…easier said than done…but I'm going to tell her! I will!_

Day 165:

_Ok, Aang, you've practiced this for weeks! You can't get it wrong! Ok, here goes nothing…_

"_Hey Toph!"_

"**Yo Twinkles!"**

WHACK

"**What can I do you for?"**

"_Can I, owww, talk to you?"_

"**Ain't that what we're doing now?"**

"_In private?"_

"**Whateva, just make it snappy."**

"_Ok…I've been, errr, b-bbeen th-thinking, a-and…I…I…I err…need t-to to tell y-you s-s-some-something!"_

WHACK

"**Stop stuttering and just spit it out Twinkle Toes!"**

"_Ouch! Ok! I-Ilikeyou!"_

"**Say what?"**

"_I…like…you…a lot."_

…

**"Oh Aang..."**

_OH MY GOSH! WOAH! THIS MEANS SHE LIKES ME! RIGHT? YEAH! *mentally screams*_

"**HAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOSH! You almost got me there! Nice April Fool's joke! I NEARLY fell for it! I have to hand it to you Twinkles, that was an AWESOME! I gotta remember that! HAHAHAHAHA!"**

WHACK

_Wait…today's April Fool's day? WHAT? WHAT? ARGH! STUPID AANG! THAT WAS SO STUPID! GAH! THE WORLD HATES ME!_


	4. When Your Heart Stops Beating

uh, hi... *cough* *shuffle feet nervously* well i was bored...so i got this out... btw, anyone knows where i got the title? it's the main inspiration for this! anywayz, i hope there's still people out there...please give me feedback! i love reading what you guys say :)

* * *

All in all, in Aang's life, his heart stopped a total of_ six_ times.

The very first time, was when he first heard her laughter, in the swamp. It was calling out to him. It was something perhaps tangible, and it was like it was reaching out to him, specifically him. It was reminiscent of something. He couldn't place his finger on what it was, but he knew that whatever it was, it was important. You could call it one of those defining moments in his life. He didn't know it back then though.

He didn't know why, but his heart clenched and stopped, just for a second.

The second time his heart stopped was when he saw her at the earth bending tournament. It hit him like a speeding locomotive and just smashed him senseless. He somehow recognized her immediately.

At first, he did not connect her to the swamp. From where, he didn't know. He just knew her. Maybe it was from another lifetime. Or maybe it was just clairvoyance on his part. His heart stopped, or at least to him it felt like it, he couldn't even remember breathing until that same laughter he had heard, weeks before, rang in his ears. This time, it was not hazy, with thick swampy air mixing with it. It was so crisp and_ real._

It was a sound that would forever ring in his ears.

The third time his heart stopped, it stopped literally, for a good long while, but he didn't like to count that time.

That time Azula _killed_ him.

Unlike the first two times, he didn't feel the sudden rush of blood and that came back to him as his heart started again. Because his heart didn't. It had stopped for hours. He actually felt his spirit slowly separating from his physical body. He wanted to scream, but nothing ever came out. Then Katara had used the water from the spirit oasis to bring him back.

So the third time that counted, when his heart stopped beating, was when he first tasted her.

She tasted like spring. She tasted like apples, coupled with an exotic fruit he couldn't place his finger on.

He had nervously leaned forward, his heart thundering crazily. He licked his lips before he went for it, his stomach churning fervently; and then he kissed her.

He kissed her and she didn't pull back. At first, it scared the hell out of him.

It scared him that his lips were now on hers. It scared him that she was going to pull away. And then it scared him that she _wasn't_ pulling away, but was instead pulling him_ closer_. It scared him that she just_ migh_t feel the same way. His heart stopped, and he was scared.

A combination of fear, nervousness and joy, among a few other millions of things that raced through his mind. His mind went into over drive, and his heart stopped. That was the third time.

The fourth time his heart stopped, was when he felt it.

He loved her.

The epiphany hit him harder than the lightning that had once killed him.

It struck him so suddenly, though looking back, he was surprised he didn't realize it sooner. They were just laughing together. Aang couldn't remember what they were laughing about. Nor did he care.

All he remembered was that moment he gazed into her eyes and he just_ knew_. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but feel as if he had all his life. Or even before his current life, in a previous life. He liked to think it was destiny or fate smiling down on him. After all, they say the past is only the future with the lights on.

His heart has just bursted with joy, warmth radiating from the pit of his stomach and spreading all over. He felt like he was soaring even though he was firmly anchored to the ground by the earth bender next to him. Giddines rolled over him like an avalanche land he felt like exploding.

He couldn't help but just smile and smile and smile. His heart fluttered and then just stopped in realization in that moment.

The fifth time his heart stopped beating happened much later in his life. It happened when he touched her.

When he touched her cold, lifeless body.

His heart stopped. The blood just froze in his veins, and his heart broke.

It shattered. It shattered into a billion shards of glass.

With his heart in pieces, he didn't last very long.

A week later, his heart stopped for the sixth and final time.

* * *

_Public Service Announcement by Fire Lord Zuko_

_It gives me great sorrow to announce the death of the Avatar Aang. He was the one who ended the great war. He was the one who re-united the nations. He was one of, if not, the greatest Avatar to date. He was the one to bring peace to the nations._

_He was also one of my greatest friends._

_It adds to the immense sorrow already felt due to the recent passing of the Avatar's wife, another great friend of mind, Earth-bending Master General Toph. It is now a time of mourning for the entire nation, even as we usher in the new Avatar, a reported water-bender girl, Korra._

_They were together till the end. Their presence is already missed by myself and my wife, Mai, and our children, Prince Tako and Princess Utsukushi, not to mention his friends, General Sokka of the Water Tribe and Master Water-bender Katara as well as their families, to name a few. They also leave behind their own children, Kai, Mei Li and Ishuya. Their bodies may decay, but they will remain in our hearts forever in spirit._

_Nevertheless, I am sure they have now found one another, and are re-united once again in the Spirit World. As they were always supposed to be. Together through lifetimes._

_Let us mourn._

_-Firelord Zuko_

* * *

_**I'll be there when your heat stops beating~**_

_**I'll be there when your last breath's taken away~**_


End file.
